Expect Satisfaction
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: In Ginny's first year she met a boy, she loved that boy, she'd do anything for that boy. It happened in the chamber, The Chamber of Secrets, that's where she made her first kill, that's where her innocents died.


Author name: Raven (bloodink) Author e-mail: bloodink@hotmail.com Author URLs: bloodink.blogspot.com Fic title: Expect Satisfaction Disclaimer: Don't own it, just this little plot twist, no profit is being gained from me writing this(s'just such a shame). Rating: Pg-13 Genre: AU, romance, and a little angst Warnings: Character death Main characters/pairings: Tom/Ginny, and Harry(/Ginny) Author's notes: I found The First Kill Project on Xandria's site and thought why not, so this took me barely an hour and it was done, I've gotten my sick pleasures from killing Harry, maybe I'll do it again. (ooo, plot bunnies)(evil laughter echos from out of no where)(be afraid be very afraid) Summary: What if Ginny wasn't being controlled, what if she'd been doing everything out of her own free will, what if she killed Harry in the Chamber of secrets? What if he was her first?  
  
~Satisfied~  
  
"Hsssss, ssssss." She hears it, the corrupting words spilling from the snake's lips, she understands it.  
  
"Kill him, dead." She does, she did.  
  
She stares at the body before her feet, that mere seconds ago was alive, ready to kill someone else. She was faster than he was; the knife had been behind her back clutched tight in her fingers hidden from his eyes.  
  
She had lain there, eyes closed, listening to him speak, shout, yell at her attacker, he was defending her with his honour and bravery. His Gryffindor courage was his blinding faith, with it he thought he could destroy the Heir, he expected to be guided by luck, expected that a 12-year-old could defeat a 16-year-old. He had expected too much.  
  
She had heard her precious basilisk attacked by that dreadful phoenix, had heard Harry pull the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat, and had heard him impale Basil with that sword. Tears appeared in her eyes as she heard the splash of water where Basil had fallen, dead.  
  
Now she moved from her spot, quickly, quietly, to hide behind a pillar and from there she watched. They looked so alike, except her Tom wasn't foolish, he was understanding, cunning, sly, her prince charming. Tom looked so alive, she hadn't noticed that before, his skin was pale but real, whole, his demeanour was calculating, he was ready to attack. Then she noticed Harry, he was just a little boy, his hair was messy, his clothes dirty and rumpled, while awkwardly skewed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, he didn't look anything like the books said he looked like. He wasn't charming, or graceful, he had power but he didn't know how to use it. He was just a little boy, her brother's best friend, and somehow the world expected him to be their savoir.  
  
They expected too much.  
  
Tom stood straight; his eyes looked on in amusement as Harry walked in a circle around him, wand forward ready to attack, to kill. Then Harry shot a clumsy curse at Tom who shot one back with deadly accuracy, back and forth the spells went, none advanced enough to hurt, Tom was playing again. Harry looked tired, exhausted, he was getting used up, so much for having power, his green eyes looked behind him, straight at where she hid behind the pillar, but he didn't see her, and he noticed that he didn't see her lying on the floor where he had left me. His posture changed, he tensed, she guess he'd had enough, he screamed out "AVADA KE..."  
  
But she'd gotten to him first, the knife was embedded into his back, blood flowed onto her hand staining it crimson. He'd gasped as she'd plunged it into him, and he cried out when she pulled it out, his body slumped to the ground, dead.  
  
She still held the knife in her hand, the blade was covered in blood, a metallic taste permeated through the air. She dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor, the sound echoing throughout the chamber. A pair of arms wound around her waist pulling her towards a warm, solid chest. Whether Tom wanted her to cry or just hug him back she didn't know, yet she didn't do either. She just stood their looking at the corpse, thinking, what a shame I expected him to live.  
  
Even she had expected too much from The Boy Who Lived.  
  
Tom's head rested on her shoulder; the words he said giving her a sick sort of comfort.  
  
"The first kill is always the hardest, it'll get easier when you get past this, and the second, and third." His voice soothing, remorseless, guilt free, like always.  
  
She ignored his words, despite the meaning they held. No, she was thinking of how Harry had been her first crush, first meaningless heartbreak, and now, he'd been her first kill. It didn't bother her that she'd killed him, no, he'd been her first, she loved him for it, and she had love that she had killed him.  
  
And with a sick sort of glee she turned around and rested her hands on Tom's shoulders, she looked into his eyes, and asked him, "Tom, will you be my first kiss?" She managed to sound innocent even while Harry's blood ran a river around her feet. Her Tom kissed her, and she was content for the moment.  
  
Until next time when she'd search for another first to commit, after all there were so many things she hadn't done yet. She smiled because she'd get to do them all with Tom.  
  
She just hoped it was what she expected, but she'd learned not to expect too much, well maybe just this once.  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
